Emancypantki I/XLVIII
XLVIII Echa oświadczyn Pan Krukowski po niepomyślnej konferencji z Madzią wyszedł na ulicę jak męczennik na stos. Czuł się wyższym nad cały świat, którym głęboko pogardzał; tylko serce ciężyło mu, jak gdyby w piersiach dźwigał centnar wybuchowych materiałów. Był, w swoim przekonaniu, znieważony, zdeptany, słowem bardzo nieszczęśliwy; lecz mimo to burzyło się w nim coś na kształt lekkomyślnej radości. Gdyby przed paroma godzinami dano mu do wyboru: śmierć albo odrzucenie go przez Madzię, wybrałby śmierć. Ale gdy go już odrzucono, w panu Ludwiku ocknęła się drzemiąca energia i - drwił. "Trzy Marie - myślał - dwie Stanisławy, jedna Katarzyna, jedna Leokadia, a teraz... Magdalena... Oczywiście, nie mam powodzenia u kobiet..." Potem przypomniał sobie, że od kilkunastu lat jest na łasce siostry, że jest niczym, że ludzie pod grzecznymi formami lekceważą go, więc zacisnął pięść i mruknął: - Musi się to raz skończyć!... Kiedy wchodził na ganek domu i do sieni, z przyjemnością wsłuchiwał się w odgłos własnych kroków: takie były dzielne. Bez wahania ujął za klamkę, pchnął drzwi i - oko w oko znalazł się wobec siostry. Chora dama podniosła binokle i spojrzała. Brat wydał jej się w tej chwili jakby zamienionym. Jego popielate spodnie, kapelusz panama w prawej, zdjęta rękawiczka w lewej ręce, jego czarny tużurek, kwiatek w dziurce, a nade wszystko - twarz, w której jaśniała energia, wszystko to zaimponowało eks-paralityczce. Z zadowoleniem obejrzała go od stóp do głów, pomyślała: przyjęty!... i tylko dla formy spytała: - No?... To - no?... w takiej chwili wydało się panu Krukowskiemu bezdnią szyderstwa. Jak błyskawica przeleciały mu przez głowę wszystkie kaprysy siostry, wszystkie upokorzenia, jakich od niej doznał, całe jego śmieszne nicestwo, które już nie budziło nawet litości. Więc - strzepnął rękoma, upadł na kanapę i wybuchnął płaczem tak głośnym, że do pokoju wbiegł chłopiec, a za nim kucharka. Chora zerwała się na równe nogi. Przyszło jej na myśl, że brat grał w karty i przegrał. - Precz stąd! - krzyknęła na służbę, a zbliżywszy się do brata rzekła groźnym głosem: - Ludwik, co to znaczy?... - Nieprzyjęty!... - wyszlochał bardzo pełnoletni mężczyzna. - Więc oświadczyłeś się?... - Tak... - A tyś to po co zrobił?... Nie mogłeś zaczekać, aż ja załatwię sprawę?... Koniecznie chciało ci się pokazać, że nie dbasz o mnie?... Przerwała, ponieważ pan Ludwik przestał płakać, a natomiast począł zachowywać się jak człowiek zemdlony. Ręce mu zwisły, głowa opadła na poręcz kanapy. - No... no... no... - zawołała siostra, lecz widząc, że to nie pomaga, wezwała służbę. Karafka wody zwyczajnej, pół flakona kolońskiej przywróciły panu Ludwikowi świadomość. Chora dama, odzyskawszy zadziwiającą sprężystość we wszystkich członkach, z zaciętymi ustami pomagała przenieść brata na łóżko i posłała po doktora Brzozowskiego. Pan Ludwik i przy doktorze zemdlał tak głęboko, że lekarz zaniepokoił się. Obstawił pacjenta synapizmami i flaszkami i cały tydzień nie pozwolił mu podnosić się z łóżka. Eks-paralityczka dniem i nocą czuwała przy bracie, a pomagający jej w pielęgnowaniu chorego chłopak miał spuchnięte oba policzki. Ósmego dnia pan Ludwik ubrał się w szlafrok i przeszedł się po ogrodzie. Potem spod haftowanej kołderki wydobył skrzypce i cicho jak szelest motylich skrzydeł popłynęła spod jego palców -barkarola, ta sama, którą niegdyś grywał przy akompaniamencie panny Eufemii, ta sama, za którą na koncercie otrzymał burzę oklasków. Tegoż dnia eks-paralityczka zaprowadziła doktora do najodleglejszego pokoju i zapytała: co właściwie jest bratu? Brzozowski podniósł brwi i począł wykładać; a ponieważ siedzieli obok siebie, więc za każdym punktem uderzał damę w kolano: - Proszę pani, brat jej - po pierwsze - jest wyczerpany, musi odpocząć i odżywić się... - On przecież ciągle to robi. - Doskonale!... Proszę pani, brat jej - po wtóre - jest mocno zdenerwowany, na co może nie tyle wpływają jego kłopoty, ile zdenerwowanie samej pani. Ciągłe przebywanie z osobą tak rozstrojoną jak pani musiało i jego rozstroić... - Ależ, mój doktorze... - Ależ, proszę pani - przerwał Brzozowski, znowu uderzając ją w kolano - pani zrobi, co zechce, a ja powiem, czego uczy medycyna... Brat pani, jeżeli ma przyjść do siebie, musi zmienić otoczenie i tryb życia, koniecznie... Dlatego najlepiej będzie wysłać go w podróż... - Nigdy! - przerwała chora dama. - Jak się pani podoba - odparł doktór i znowu uderzył ją w kolano. - A gdyby go ożenić? - spytała dama. Doktorowi błysnęły oczy. - Można. Tylko... żona pana Ludwika musi być osobą wyrozumiałą, spokojną, taktowną... No i niezbyt młodziutką, bo te bardzo - młode - nie dla nas. - Znajdziemy taką - odparła dama. - Szukajmy, byle prędzej. Ale nade wszystko - niech pani da trochę swobody bratu... - Cóż to, przypuszcza pan?... - Ja nic nie przypuszczam, ja jestem pewny, że pani rządzisz nim despotycznie... Otóż tyrania męska wyciska łzy kobietom, ale tyrania kobieca przyprawia mężczyzn o choroby, ogłupia ich, obezwładnia, demoralizuje... - Jesteś pan impertynent!... Dziękuję za takie porady... - Ja pani nie prosiłem, ażebyś mnie wzywała... Ja nie lubię odbierać Brzeskiemu jego nielicznych pacjentów... Ale kiedy jestem wezwany do chorego, mówię, co widzę, bo to mój obowiązek... Gdyby pan Krukowski umiał tak okulbaczyć panią jak pani jego, bylibyście oboje zdrowi... Po tej prelekcji chora dama rozpłakała się, zwymyślała Brzozowskiego, ale dała mu trzy ruble. Doktór wziął trzy ruble, zwymyślał ją jeszcze lepiej i - rozstali się zadowoleni z siebie. Gdy Brzozowski wyszedł potrącając sprzęty i nakładając czapkę w pokoju, chora dama pomyślała z westchnieniem: "Tak, gdyby Ludwik był podobny do niego!..." Przez osiem dni choroby pana Krukowskiego w najwyższych słojach towarzyskich Iksinowa kipiały plotki. Żadna elektryczność nie obiega tak szybko drutu obwodowego, jak wieść o nowym koszu pana Ludwika obiegła miasto. Naturalnie zaraz utworzyły się dwa stronnictwa. Proboszcz mówił, że Madzia jest bezinteresowną; major nazywał ją szlachetną dziewczyną; pan Miętlewicz uważał ją za bóstwo, u którego nóg powinien cały świat leżeć. Ale pani rejentowa, pani podsędkowa i ich towarzyszki miały o Madzi cokolwiek odmienne zdanie, które pan aptekarz ważąc proszki lub korkując flaszeczki formułował w ten sposób... - A co, nie mówiłem, że pannie Brzeskiej na złe wyjdzie przyjaźń z wędrownymi aktorami?... Dopóki chodziło o mizdrzenie się, strojenie, urządzanie koncertów, panna Magdalena brylowała w Iksinowie. Ale kiedy przyszło do sakramentu... prr!... nie mogę... To, panie, tak z naszymi emancypantkami: zaczyna się od teorii, a potem... prr!... Przy jednym z takich opowiadań pani rejentowa skromnie spuszczając oczy odezwała się: - Ależ złośliwy z pana!... Któż bo słyszał mówić takie rzeczy o... panienkach? Aptekarz zdziwił się, gdyż jakkolwiek chciał uchodzić za piekielnie złośliwego i pesymistę, niemniej - swoje opinie o postępowaniu Madzi opierał na sądach pani rejentowej. Drobny ten wypadek ochłodził przyjazne stosunki między czcigodnymi domami państwa rejentów i aptekarzów. Aptekarz nagle przestał interesować się Madzią, ale za to począł rozwodzić się nad małomiasteczkowymi intrygami. - Ho, ho! - mówił do żony. - Chciały baby zrobić ze mnie miech do rozdmuchiwania plotek... Ale musi rano wstać, kto myśli, że wyprowadzi mnie w pole... Nie z takimi ja grałem!... Przez te ciężkie dnie Madzia prawie nie ukazywała się na ulicy: od rana do późnej nocy przeglądała elementarne książki i swoje kajety z niższych klas sposobiąc się na kierowniczkę pensji w Iksinowie. Doktór Brzeski z niezamąconym spokojem odwiedzał albo przyjmował chorych, a doktorowa trochę pożółkła i może płakiwała po nocach, ale Madzi nie robiła wymówek. Obie z córką ledwie po kilka zdań wymieniały w ciągu doby. Nie było między nimi gniewu, owszem życzliwość; tylko jedna i druga czuły, że jest im obco ze sobą. Gdyby której z nich groziło niebezpieczeństwo, matka za córkę, a córka za matkę poświęciłaby życie. Ale mieszkać razem było im coraz trudniej: między nimi stał cień babki, długie oddalenie, pensja pani Latter, różnica wieku, a nade wszystko - różnica pojęć. Nikt nie wytłomaczyłby doktorowej, że Madzia nie jest jej okiem, jej sercem, jej mózgiem, słowem - ważną a nieoddzielną częścią jej istoty i że ona z córką powinny mieć jedną duszę. A tymczasem Madzia czuła z każdym dniem wyraźniej, że jest czymś odrębnym od matki, że ma swoją własną duszę, której za nic się nie wyrzeknie. Od chwili odrzucenia pana Krukowskiego Madzi zdawało się, że jest obcą w domu rodziców. Czuła się osobą, która wyzyskuje ludzi uczciwych a niezasobnych. Przy obiedzie prawie lękała się jeść, gdyż w jej przekonaniu każdy kąsek był kradziony. Czasem machinalnie mówiła "dziękuję...", gdy jej podsunięto potrawę, a raz, gdy z brzękiem upadła jej łyżka na stół, dostała drżenia serca. Przy pracy, w swoim pokoju, choć nikt na nią nie patrzył, starała się jak najmniej zabierać miejsca na stoliku, siedziała na rożku krzesła, nieledwie wstrzymywała oddech, ażeby nie zabierać powietrza ukochanym rodzicom, których tak skrzywdziła. Mogła jednym wyrazem usunąć im wszystkie prace i kłopoty; zapewnić bezpieczną starość i - nie zrobiła tego!... Ona, tak odczuwająca cudzą niedolę, taka skora do poświęceń. Ach, i dziś jeszcze, i w każdej chwili chętnie ofiarowałaby im życie; dlaczegóż więc nie żądano od niej życia, tylko oddania się człowiekowi, który jako mąż był dla niej wstrętny? W ogóle zamążpójście wydało się Madzi czymś kompromitującym kobietę. Każdy mężczyzna budził w niej uczucie głębokiego wstydu, który był tak silny, że przemóc go mogłaby tylko dla jednego - dla pana Kazimierza Norskiego. Ale kiedy pierwszy raz przyszło jej to na myśl, rozpłakała się, a potem uklękła i drżąca zmówiła pacierz; zdawało się jej, że jest wyuzdaną rozpustnicą, którą ludzie powinni gardzić, a Bóg potępić. W sercach dziewiczych trafiają się podobne obłąkania. A tymczasem po mieście opowiadały sobie najczcigodniejsze damy, że Madzia daleko, o! bardzo daleko musiała zajść w emancypacji, skoro odrzuciła tak świetną partię jak pan Ludwik Krukowski. Wprawdzie pan Ludwik i u innych panien nie miewał powodzenia, ale tamto bywały panny bogate, szlachcianki. Żadna córka doktora, a choćby podsędka, rejenta czy aptekarza nie byłaby tak nierozsądną bez powodów pierwszorzędnej doniosłości... Choroba pana Krukowskiego budziła żywe współczucie głównie wśród starszych iksinowianek. Opowiadano sobie, że z domu pana Brzeskiego (w owej fatalnej godzinie) wracał pan Krukowski jak posąg, że wpadł na wóz z owsem i nie odkłonił się panu rejentowi. - Czysty automat!... Opisywano jego wybuch płaczu, który miał trwać około pięciu godzin, a rozlegał się aż pod starą oberżą. Mówiono, że nieszczęśliwy pan Ludwik co dzień mdleje i gdyby nie nadludzki ratunek Brzozowskiego, już by umarł. - A tak - objaśniała pani rejentowa pani pomocnikowej to tylko albo zwariuje, albo dostanie rozmiękczenia mózgu, albo choroby szpiku. W każdym razie jego siostra sprzeda dom, ogród, odbierze kapitały z hipotek i wywiezie męczennika gdzieś za granicę. W taki dziki kąt, w taką odciętą od świata miejscowość, gdzie by nawet nie wiedziano o Iksinowie. Słuchając tego z powagą właściwą swemu stanowisku rejent zrobił minę, która oznaczała, że jednak trudno będzie znaleźć okolicę, dokąd nie dosięgłyby odgłosy z Iksinowa. - A co to za nieszczęście dla Femci... - mówiła pani rejentowa. - Bo gdyby nie przyjazd tej... panny Magdaleny, Krukowski niezawodnie ożeniłby się podsędkówną. Byli tak dobrze... a dziś!... - No, ale Cynadrowski był tam niepotrzebny - wtrącił rejent. - Mój kochany, co znaczy twoje: tam?... - podniosła głos rejentowa. - Że do niej wzdychał?... Każdy z was wzdycha do każdej pięknej kobiety.. - Cynadrowski kręci się wieczorami koło domu podsędków rzekł rejent. - Więc cóż z tego?... Wolno mu kręcić się nawet około kościoła... Proszę cię, nie powtarzaj plotek, bo mnie gniewasz. Rejent umilkł, ale zrobił minę, która mogła oznaczać, że dziwi się wstrętowi swej małżonki do plotek. Przynajmniej tak oceniła to pani rejentowa i wpadła w zły humor. góra strony Emancypantki I/XLVIII